Crystal the RainWing/IceWing Hybrid
Hmmmm.... Looking for a different dragon? Try Crystal (HawkEyeRed2), or Crystal the RainWing/SeaWing (CrystalTheHybrid) (wow, there are a lot of Crystals out there....) Wheeeeee! This character belongs to Artemis the FowlWing. Please do not use without AFW's permission! All of this is wrong. Do not use it as reference. it is a work in progress, and should be treated as such; this is so old, and is now cringy to look at. so,,, overpowered,,, so,,, awful in character,,, just. don't. go look at my other characters instead; they're also works in progress, but at least they're a bit better than this mess. Vulture the SandWing/SkyWing hybrid Starfish the NightWing/SeaWing hybrid Crystal is a fun-loving, optimistic, animus RainWing/IceWing hybrid. That much is true. However, to be absolutely crystal-clear, she's also... a bit of a psychopath. She doesn't have a conscience; any decision she makes is for the "greater good", and no matter how many dragons she kills, tortures, upsets, anything, she has convinced herself that as long as one more OUNCE of good rather than evil has come from the endeavor, it does not matter. Of course, she's not completely a psychopath. She cares for her friends, definitely, and has more than once put down that ounce of good as something that benefits them instead of her or the entire of dragonkind; however, if they were to, say, turn into the antagonist in her frivolous and delightful story of a life, who knows how quickly she would turn against them as well. She watches her friends with a close eye, even while they are laughing together; they are so open, yet so hidden. They say that that's why she fell in love with Riddleweaver, a confused NightWing with the power to see into the future, but cursed by fate to only speak in riddles; the challenge of his words, the challenge of his feelings, the way that he seems to sometimes feel so much and yet not be able to express any of it and she seems to feel so little and can communicate it as fluidly as one would ask for a glass of water. It excites her, it enthralls her, and eventually, it makes her actually care. Crystal is a fun-loving, optimistic, and animus RainWing/IceWing hybrid. Although she's actually fairly intelligent, she prefers to be hyper and optimistic rather than appear serious and wise. She absolutely loves soup, and pretty much talks about it all the time, even adding it into completely serious conversations, and is slightly delusional when it comes to others' opinions about soup. Despite the fact that she is intelligent, she stubbornly thinks that everyone is her friend and is trustworthy, which can lead to others taking advantage of her or getting angry at her. History Before Night of Storms Crystal was born to an IceWing father, named wolf, and a RainWing mother hiding in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains from their respective kingdoms. Since she turned out to be an animus due to her father's royal bloodline... Appearance Crystal is a blueish white dragon with sharp spine spikes and a typically joyful expression on her face. Her horns are unlike most other dragons', since a strip of scales winds around them, making a twisted pattern. Quotes "Riddle, don't fight with your alter egos! Didn't you learn from my favorite book series that I made you read, Orion Turtle?????" ''- to Riddle ''"Anyway, I think I remember what happened....? I don't know... it's all blurry. Prophecy, sickness, moons, animus, moons saved, crazy, dead, me saved, normal... does that pretty much sum it up? Oh, by the way, you guys are totally lucky that the moon spell actually didn't take my entire soul. I would have been way, way, WAY crazier. And still able to use my animus powers, unlike this time. Or I would have been dead. Anyway, we should go find the others! And that one guy... Midnight? Dawn? Whatever his name is? I don't know, I didn't memorize everyone's names. Why would I? I have amnesia attacks... for all I know, you guys aren't even who I think you are. Are you?" - Crystal is really weird.... "Animus Academy??? You can't send me there! You've taught me plenty about animus magic, and besides, we don't even know if I have magic or not! You've told me never to try, and even to always make sure I never do it accidentally! Besides, what if their soup tastes horrible??" - Crystal definitely not wanting to go to the Animus Academy Hmmmm.... WIP.... sorry! Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Artemis the FowlWing) Category:Characters Category:Animus